Danger Line
by Thor-Axe141
Summary: I unexpectedly find myself in the ME universe. Without knowing what to do, save getting with the Normandy crew, I'm totally lost out here. And I thought this only happend in fan fictions.
1. Just My Luck

**A/N: Alright guys this is my first story on fanfiction. Heck, it's my first story I've really put time into. Anyway this is a self-insert of me into the Mass Effect universe I decided to make after getting inspired by TheRev28. Hope you guys like it and please review leaving any and all constructive criticism... i'm gonna need it.**

**Danger Line**

**Just My Luck**

Let's start this off the right way with a short desription of myself. My name is Bryan Hartbarger and i'm 15, 6', and have an athletic build from over three years of football and lifting weights. I have short black brown hair and dark brown eyes. I live in Virginia, and i'm rather intelligent if I choose to be.

_42-0_

All I can think about is how we managed to put on such a dominating performance. Though I didn't really contribute, I just watched as the starters put on a show, it was just great watching our high school rivals get beat that bad.

I get home a little past 10:30 and go to bed as tired as a hammer. As soon as my head touches the pillow i'm out for a long awaited sleep. I awake the following morning feeling well rested but I still examine my surroundings. Something seems rather off this morning but I can't tell what. Whatever, I throw on some random athletic shorts and shirt like normal but when I leave my room, things don't look so normal.

The first thing I notice, aside from the entire house and everything being gone, is that everything is white. Endless white plane ahead of me and when I turn around, my room is gone too, having been replaced by white. Suddenly a chill goes down my back shaking my entire body as I hear an inaudible whisper behind me. I slowly turn expecting the Grim Reaper himself but am both relieved and confused to find nothing. Instead I hear another faint whisper yet still being hearable

"What's going on?" I decide to get that question out of the way fearing the answer, if there even is one.

"_**You're needed elsewhere.**_" Well that's rather descriptive.

"Wait, so am I dead or not?"

"_**Yes and no**_." Gee thanks that clears everything up.

"Okay then, what do you mean 'You're needed elsewhere'?"

"_**Your presence is required in another universe**_." Oh that's real... Dafuq? Did it say another universe?

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down there. Did you say another universe? More specifically, which universe are we talking about here?" The only time people are needed in other universes are in fan fictions... God, I really hope I don't end up training pokémon.

_**"Yes, another universe. The Mass Effect universe specifically, and if you are done asking questions, you need to be on your way."**_ Whew, that's a relief. Wait a minute...

"Hold up, Mass Effect? As in Reapers, Commander Shepard and all that what not?" I could literally ask a million questions here, because my mind is just reeling.

_**"Yes, and as I already stated before, you need to be on your way."**_

"Wait, where will I go? Where am I needed? Can't you tell me?"

_**"Nothing is certain as to where and when you will be needed, there are endless possibilites as to what may happen. Now mortal, my patience grows thin and I shall send you on your way. When you awaken, your simple mind shall be able to figure out what to do next. May the next time we meet be upon your eternal death instead..."**_

"Wait! Gosh dawgit, the heck does any of that mean?" Oh well, at least where I'm suppose to go is rather apparent by the bright light in front of me. "Unto the breach!" I shout charging towards the light not knowing what that even means.

* * *

The first thing I notice is the smell of garbage. That's always a lovely thing to wake up to. Wait, something's different here. Oh yeah i'm suppose to be in Mass Effect, but where? Well based based upon the garbage and narrow walls imma say an alley. Alright status report, I'm still wearing my Nike shirt and shorts but I don't have any socks or shoes. Well other than a headach, I appear to be fine. Though I feel different somehow... I don't know.

Eyeing out the alley I spot my shoes and a pair of socks behind me. Oh, arn't you just sweet death, wouldn't want me getting my feet wet, now would we? As I get up to fetch them I finally piece together what feels different. I'm taller! And more muscular from the last I remember. Wierd.

After I slip my socks and shoes on I feel something on my wrist. After some poking and feeling, my eyes widen at the sight of an orange hologram coming up around my forearm. My gosh, an Omni-tool!

Some good screwing around later, it would appear my name is all the same and stuff, but now i'm eighteen apparently. That would explain the sudden growth spurt. I also figured out the date is June 15th, 2076, so that would mean... Shiest! That's a whole seven years before Mass Effect one! The hellz am I supposed to do for seven freakin years?

Hold it together Bryan, we'll figure something out. Hmm... now that I think about, why didn't Death send my friend Derrick instead of me? Is he a total ignoramus or something? I have a PS3 for crying out loud! I never played Mass Effect One! How in the world am I going to be of any help? I only know the essintials to the story. My friend Derrick on the other hand, knew everything there was to know about the universe. He'd tell me all different stuff about ME1 that I had missed, and all that what not. Heck he might even be happy being here, instead of me, all confused and scared of what in the world i'm going to do.

Dang, now I gotta start thinking about my other life. Sigh, i'm gonna miss it dearly. Enough dwelling on the past though, I gotta figure out what my apparently simple minded self am suppose to do. As I take my first steps out of the alley, the building across the street makes everything clear.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of the first chapter and yes I know it was short. But that was the prologue to get everything set up, so expect the next chapter to be around twice as long. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review and leave constructive criticism that I'll surely need, bye.**


	2. The Plan's Coming Together

**A/N: Hey guys, decided to post this early instead of waiting. As promised this one is more than twice as long as the last chapter and I aim this or slightly above to be the average chapter length. Remember to review and thanks!**

* * *

**Danger Line**

**The Plan's Coming Together**

Across the street is a Systems Alliance Recruiting office. Well, I never thought of joining the military but it looks like I've got no choice. I walk into the building not exactly knowing what to expect. As I enter, someone else leaves with their head to the ground. I wonder if he failed the background checks or passed and is just scared of what might happen, I'd believe both. I walk up to whom I would assume is the recruiter. "This where I sign up?"

He looks up from his stack of papers and his eyes narrow at the sight of me. "You even old enough kid?" Wow, do I really look like a kid? I mean, I know I'm 18 but still.

"Yes sir i'm 18, just out of high school."

"Hmm, alright what's your name?"

"Bryan Hartbarger."

He begins typing away on his console, then stops to examine the screen. "Lets see here, Bryan Hartbarger, graduated from ********** County High School? Seems you weren't an entire idiot from school like most of the people trying to join all gung ho." I wasn't an 'entire' idiot? "No criminal background. The one guy you passed coming in here failed that. Alright, medical history. Hmm... Everything appears to be okay. Well, everything checks out so just head down that hallway and take the second door on the left to have a physical exam."

Great, just perfect. Not even in Mass Effect for an hour and i'm gonna get my balls felt up.

I enter the office to see a man probably in his 40's studying something on his omni-tool. "Alright Mr. Hartbarger, have a seat right over there." Gesturing towards a chair. I take the seat while he continues talking. "Looks like you were a football player. Played wide-receiver. So i'm going to just check off all but a few of these things." Yay maybe I get to keep my clothes on! "All we really need to do is an eye exam." Not yay, I have crappy vision. Last I checked, I had 20/50 vision. "Hmm, that shouldn't be a problem though seeing as you have implants to correct your vision." What? That would explain why everything seemed more clear. "Now if you'll just step right over hear..."

20 minutes later i'm walking out feeling exhausted, even though it's only a little past twelve. Alright let's review what happened. I passed the eye exam easily, I apparently have other implants for improved reflexes and speed. Thanks and all Death but you couldn't have given me one that improved appearance? Oh well... Also after an aptitude test, i'm designated B1. All I can remember is that's infantry. I was also assigned to the Recruit Training Depot in Macapá, Brazil, I swear i've heard of that place before... Oh well, can't remember.

Thankfully the shuttle to Macapá leaves today at 2 so I don't have to find somewhere to stay for the night. Gosh, now that I think about it i'm rather hungry. Let's find me somewhere to eat.

15 minutes later I come across some random burger joint. Eh, it'll make do. Wait, do I even have any credits? Okay, it would appear I have... 1k credits?! Gosh dang I suppose that'll make do very well. I assume, I don't really know what the dollar to credit rate would be. Well, I really hope this place has double cheeseburgers because I have a feeling this is going to be the last bit of fast food I have in a while.

By the time 2 o'clock comes around i'm getting in the shuttle with a few other people. Apparently it'll take half an hour to get to Brazil, which is plenty of time for me to gather my thoughts. Okay, so i'm needed for some reason in the ME universe. I'm supposed to join the Alliance Military, presumably, i'm going to end up with Shepard in seven years. Death is stupid for sending someone who hasn't played ME1 here. I'm eighteen now, and 6'3". Dang I always wanted to end up 6'4". And theres a guy starting to sit next me. Well, so much for having plenty of time to gather my thoughts.

The guy is about average height, maybe taller, can't tell while i'm sitting here. He appears to be fairly athletic, with medium length blond hair and dark blue eyes. That's odd, i've never seen such dark blue eyes before. Before I can examine his appearance further, he finally sits down next to me and the shuttle takes off. He extends his hand to me saying "How do ya' do? I'm Nathanial Price, though most people call me Nate."

I bring my hand to shake his. "Hi Nate, i'm Bryan Hartbarger, and I suppose i'm doing fine. You?"

"I'm alright. So, any reason in particular you joining the Alliance?" Hmm, he has a bit of an accent but I can't place it.

"Well, I suppose i'm joining since a lot of my family was in the military at one time." Can't really tell him i'm going to assist in saving the galaxy now can I?

He looks rather interested in that. "Oh? And by 'a lot' you mean?"

I relax a bit in my seat. "Well let's see, four of my uncles were for a few years though one of them stayed for twenty or thirty years. He retired when I was fifteen, and both of my grandads were for a few years as well."

"I believe I got ya' beat on that one." Now it's my turn to return the curious look. "See, my dad, his dad, his dad and so on were all military. Hell, I think it goes all the way back to the twentieth century, maybe even further."

I just stare at him for a moment wondering if he's telling the truth. After a good ten seconds of staring I finally say "Seriously?" He nods. "Wow, twentieth century, wasn't there some big ass war back then?" Don't exactly like playing dumb but I might as well.

"Yeah, I believe there was two actually. And they weren't just some big ass war. Those wars were big factors in human history." They sure were, wait a minute.

"Just a quick question here, what Nation-State are you from Nate?"

"The UK, more specifically Scotland. Why?"

"Just wondering, I couldn't place your accent. I knew it was somewhere from the British Isles, but I wasn't sure where exactly there." I thought as much that it was almost certainly seeing as his ancestors were in WWI and WWII.

"Okay. So uh, what's your MVC?"

MVC? Oh, derp. "Mines B1."

"Well hot damn, me too!"

I smile at that, i'm rather glad I'll have someone I know in this with me. Even if I just met them. "That's awesome. So, Nate, how old are you and what did you do before now?"

"Uhhh, lemme think." He appears to go deep in thought then returns immediately. "I'm nineteen, I went through a few dead end jobs before deciding to join up. Back in high school I was a soccer player, and a damn good one at that." He finishes with a wry smile. "Enough about me, what about you?"

"Whelp, i'm eighteen and graduated from high school not too long ago. I was a football player, a wide-reciever and corner back specifically. I was faster than most of the guys and as you may or may not be able to tell, I was taller than most the guys."

"Damn tall reciever, isn't most in the NFL like 5'10?" He asks almost confused like.

"Uhh yeah, how do you know if you're from the UK"

"Just because i'm from there doesn't mean I only watch soccer, rugby, and cricket." He says in a matter-of-fact tone.

I hold up my hands in surrender. "Hey, sorry no need to get disgruntled."

"Don't worry i'm not. Looks like we got a few minutes left before this shuttle gets to Brazil, so i'm gonna relax a little." With that he closes his eyes.

Well he's an interesting character to say the least. With that I also close my eyes.

Somehow I managed to sneak in a few minutes for a nap. But now we're finally off the shuttle being taken to the barracks. With Nate beside me, he whispers "Feels more like we're being taken to the firing range to be executed."

All I can do is smile and shake my head at that as we arrive at the bunkhouses. The instructor or whoever it is that's leading us says "These are your sleeping quarters. This one is for the men, the one over there for the women. Today will be the only day of rest you will get through this training program. The rules around here you are required to follow..." I basically zone out there wondering what in the world i've got myself into. Wait a minute, I didn't get myself into anything. It was Death's fault, that prick. I finally return to reality when Nate nudges to go on into the bunkhouse.

We already figured we'd share our bunks when he runs past jumping on some random top bunk. "I call top bunk!"

Dang it I wanted top. "Whoa whoa whoa, why do you get it?"

"How much do you weigh?"

"195, why?" Even though I already know where he's going with this.

"You way 'bout, 30 pounds more than me. Wouldn't want you to break the top bunk crushing me, now would we?" He says with a wry grin. Damn it he got me. That also earned a few laughs from everyone else.

"Alright fine. Wouldn't want anything to disfigure you before basic training even starts."

At about 7 o'clock, me and Nate are making our way to the mess hall. Nate turns to while we're in line to get our food. "So what do ya' think we'll be getting as food?"

"I don't know. From what I know, they essentially serve school cafeteria food. That's the best thing I can come up with."

"Well at least it isn't how things make it out to be 'slop'. If you're right."

As we find a random place to sit I ask "What do you think's in store for us tomorrow?"

He scratches the back of his neck saying "Hell, anything and everything. You got any ideas since you were right about the food?"

"Well, I believe the first three days are focused and spent on physical training. Push ups sit ups all that stuff. From there we might go into anything including weapon training, close quarter combat training, and even learning about the Alliance history."

"Just swell. Say, what do you specialize in?"

"Huh" I respond with a mouthful of food.

"Like what weapons do ya' think you're best with. Personally, I prefer things up close with either a heavy pistol or shotgun."

I think for a moment. I really have no idea, but if the way I always played ME is any indication. "Ha, i'm the exact opposite. I prefer keeping things medium to long range with either a sniper or assault rifle."

"Heh, we'd probably make one hell of a team then. I charge in shotgun blazing, while you pick the rest off with a sniper." He states with a grin across his entire face.

"Yeah, probably." I say with a smile of my own.

Later that night around nine or ten 'ish, i'm laying on my lower bunk in thought, wondering why I am here and what tomorrow may be like. One of the last thoughts I have before I fall asleep is this just might not be that bad...

Oh how I was wrong...

* * *

**A/N: So, think this chapter was much better than the last one? Cuz I certainely do. Since I have practice Mon-Wed and a game Thurs & Fri, expect about two chapters weekely and on the weekands. Anyways, thanks for reading and remember to review and provide any constructive criticism, thanks!**


	3. This Sucks

**A/N: Hey guys back with chapter 3, sorry for being a bit late but I got Madden '13. Anyway, I decided to skip most of the details of training. Though it will still be another chapter or 2 (including this one) before we get to ME main story. Also on an awesome note, my highschool won the game so i'm happy! So please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Danger Line**

**This Sucks...**

I'm going to say it now, three weeks of training SUCKED. I figured out that their main objective was to break us like a wild horse, whether that be through physical actvities like running (LOTS OF IT), push ups till you literally couldn't do any more, or sleep deprivation. It's a good thing football helped me be fit for this, because if I was anything like me from three years ago when I didn't play sports, I wouldn't have made it. I also noticed that if you sweated a lot, then they would lay off of you and push the guys who weren't. I was glad that I sweat easily for that but felt bad the day we were running three miles and Nate wasn't very tired (from what I could tell). They made him run extra until he nearly collapsed.

Unsurprisingly, not everyone made it through those three weeks of training. Only a fourth of the people made it. On a side note, Macapá sounded familiar because this is where Ash went to, and she's part of the same recruits as me. So including me, Nate and Ash, only about 20 people got through.

After the ceremony, me and Nate are walking back to the bunkhouse. I look to see Nate's expression seems rather worried. "Nate, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wondering what's gonna happen after this."

"What do you mean?" I ask with a confused tone. "We both know that now everyone will go through some specialization and proficiency course."

"Yeah, that's the thing. If what you said is right, then we'll have opposite specials." He looks at me rather concerned like. Dang, I've never gotten over how the heck his eyes are so dark blue. I mean they're like the shade of the Indianapolis Colts or something. "What I'm trying to say is, what if we end up in different squads?"

"Huh, never thought about that one." I think for a moment. "But wouldn't they want diverse squads?"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. Ya' know, I don't exactly like making new friends."

"So you didn't like becoming friends with me?" I ask jokingly.

"Who said we were friends?" He says with a smile. "For all you know, I could hate you."

"Yeah yeah..."

* * *

Unfortunately, I didn't see much of Nate over the next couple of days. I found out he wasn't lying when he said he preferred things close up. I mean, he was an absolute BAMF in CQB. Though, I wasn't far off when I guessed that I'd be using snipers and assault rifles. I was pleased to find out the guns in ME handle more like ME3 then the other games. I grew to really like the Viper sniper rifle and the Avenger assault rifle. The Viper is most like an M21, and the Avenger is most like an M4, decent damage not too much, fairly accurate and reliable.

After all that business, everyone from our batch of recruits were sent all over the place for different training. From extensive gun maintance, to Mako driving (which wasn't all that buggy as I heard it was in ME1), to zero gravity combat. We managed to do so much in just two months spending about a week on each course.

But now is the day were they draw up the squads and assign were we are going. I was really hoping me and Nate would end up in a squad together. We'd all go to the 2nd Frontier division, but there are thousands of people in a single one. Before I can think too much into it, the the CO starts announcing.

"Squad 141 is as follows, James Ramirez as tech, Natanial Price as soldier, Corey Smith as biotic, and Bryan Hartbarger as sniper. You all will report to Lt. Franco tomorrow. Squad 212 is as..."

* * *

HOLY FLIPPIN' SHIZNIT! My gosh, we're in the same squad, hellz to the yeah!

Today, everyone is having a sort of going away celebration. Ramirez was from Mexico and is about 5'8" fairly skinny and quiet. I had seen Ramirez around a few times before, he was the most conditioned guy out there when we ran, and I believe me and Nate made a few sterotypical jokes about him being Mexican then as well. Now Smith, I don' ever recall seeing him around these past months except in the barracks. He was an even 6' and was actually pretty muscular for what I'd expect a biotic to be. Apparently he was from the U.S and grew up around the area of Florida.

Nate looks to Ramirez as we're all sitting around our table. "So, Ramirez. How exactly are you a 'tech' expert?" He says it with a smile and I can tell what he's hinting at.

Ramirez just looks up from his food with a bored expression replying. "My padre taught me most of the things I know."

"Okay, so Smith, how exactly are you a biotic? Element-Zero exposure? Implants?" This time asking out of curiosity.

Smith gives him one heck of a serious glare saying. "First off, call me Corey. I hate being called by last name. And second, you don't need to know my history. I don't go asking you now do I?" Damn, what a prick.

Nate looks at me confused and I just shrug.

* * *

Later that night me and Nate are laying in our bunks talking. "What the hell was that Corey guys problem earlier?"

I honestly didn't know. "I don't know, maybe he has a sensitive past? Though it dosn't matter we've got to just get along with him since we're in a squad. Wouldn't want him sending a singularity your way in the middle of combat."

"Yeah, you're. The guy's just an arse. By the way, I didn't really believe you when you said you were a good sniper."

"Gee, thanks for the faith." I say sarcastically. "Though, I didn't. I just said I like fighting at range." I was actually pretty surprised at myself when I found how easy sniping came to me. Regular sniping I was decent at, but I was good when it came to working on the fly and having to set up fast and hit a moving target. I guess Death gave me the speed and reflex implants for a reason. Half the time it feels like Call of Duty with lightweight and sleight of hand. It's pretty awesome.

"True enough." He says with a chuckle. "On a serious note, where do you think the second Frontier Division goes?"

"Once again, I don't know. Where we're needed?"

"Well no shit..."

With that, I go to sleep.

* * *

The months go by. I got the luxury of being in a patrol/investigation squad, so things were boring for the most part. All we did at most was kill some Batarian pirates or slavers, nothing out of the ordinary... Well nothing out of the ordinary for military.

I did have some fun during those missions though. One time, one of the pirates was led by a krogan and was he a brute. After we had cleared out his small company of Batarian mercs, we came upto a door. We stacked up ready to breach his room when suddenly he walked out of the door. I'm not sure who was more surprised, us seeing him walk out of the room before we can breach it or him seeing all his dead man scattered around.

His surprise didn't last long though, cause he flew into one hell of a blood rage. Granted this was the first time I fought a Krogan. Ramirez immediately rolled out of the way shouting "Hijo de la chingada madre!" While the rest of us started opening fire. The Krogan charged at Lt. Franco throwing him across the room. As Smith just used a warp, he got tossed like a rag doll. It's just me and Nate left shooting when he decides to pick up Nate and toss him at me.

I manage to dodge Nate just in time to get back up and get pinned up against a wall. Let me tell you, Krogan are strong, I mean very strong. He was holding me against the wall slowly crushing me with what I guess is a smile. That smile didn't last long as I pull out my Phalanx and start unloading it into his head. Now, the pistol didn't do much as far as I could tell except piss him off further, because then he tossed me across the room and walked over planting his foot on my chest. I try to remove his rather large Krogan foot to no avail. Just before I pass out from being crushed, I hear a loud bang and his eyes widen and he turns around just in time to get killed by a second shot.

I look up to see Nate standing over with a humorous grin on his face.

As he helps me up I ask,"What heck took you so long? I was getting crushed!"

He folds his arms. "Sorry, I would have been faster if someone had caught me." -_-

* * *

Approximately a year after joining I've attained the rank of ***********. Me and Nate are sitting around cleaning our equipment after a mission when an anouncement comes over the P.A. "Ground squad get to the briefing room immediately." Me and Nate look at each other.

"What ya' think that's all about?" Nate asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, but if we're getting briefed this quickely after a mission then we better hurry." We both hop into the elevator and get into the the briefing room before everyone else. After about five minutes, Smith makes his way lazily to his chair.

Lt. Franco looks less than impressed at his ethusiasim. "All right men, usually we'd have more of a break from a mission than this, but it's urgent." I can tell that by everyones expression that we are all thinking no shit.

"Well what is it then L.T.?" Nate speaks all our thoughts.

"It's Akuze..."


	4. Akuze

**A/N: Hey guys and I'd like to go ahead and apologize for all the gramatical and spelling mistakes last chapter. I'm sorry about that and assure you that it won't happen again. Also another thing, at the end of last chapter I had my rank as a bunch of *'s and that was just meant to be a placeholder while I would look up the proper rank later but I forgot. To clarify, my rank is Private First Class. The good news is that I'm typing this chapter earlier than usual, even though that's due to me getting bronchitis, but that's awesome as I might even get next chapter out this weekend as well! Anyway, enjoy Akuze cause my SI won't...**

* * *

**Danger Line**

**Akuze**

Oh fuck no, not Akuze.

"So what's exactly wrong at Akuze sir?" Oh, God Nate if only you knew what is really there.

"We've lost contact with the pioneer team and every nearby marine is to report there to investigate."

"How many marines are going sir?"

"Approximately 50 marines in total, so we should be able to sweep the entire planet and be done in a week." This makes me think, when during the week will the thresher maw come out? The first night? Or just as we go to leave? "Now if there are anymore questions, be ready to arrive in 2 hours."

With that we all head out of the room. Me and Nate are heading towards the armory to make sure our armor and weapons are all ready to go. We're walking in silence until Nate speaks up. "So, what do ya' wager got 'em?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Though I very well do. I just wish we weren't going to freaking Akuze!

"You know, what got the pioneer team down on AKuze."

"No, I don't. If I had to guess though, I'd say it's something out of the ordinary." I wish I could just tell him.

"I sure hope it's not the usual pirates. They just arn't interesting anymore, kinda boring."

"Listen Nate, just keep your guard up. This might just be more than you can wager on." I say with avery serious tone because I am.

"Okay okay. Just want have a little fun." With that, we resume our silence.

I make my way over to my locker to examine my equipment. I look over my armor. Standard marine heavy armor, with some squad 141 colors. Black primary with cobalt blue stripe running down each arm, and neon blue lights. Other than the blue 141 one the shoulder and the color, there's no way to distingruish this armor from any other military heavy armor. I next move on to my weapons, the Avenger first. This thing has killed a lot of people over the year and proved very reliable. I managed to get a few mods approved for it as well. One being a small scope on it with minimal magnification, the other being a stability damper. With those together, I can just about take enemies out at twice the range of a normal one. Too bad it won't matter on Akuze. Next, my Viper. This has also managed to get quite a number of kills, most of those being headshots due to the concentration mod I have installed on it. The last one, my Phalanx, dosn't have any mods attached though it dosn't really need any either.

I glance over my shoulder to see Nate deep in concentration. I really hope he survives this.

* * *

I spend the rest of the time before the mission at my bunk listening to music. Great news is that I've got a number of songs I used to like on my omni-tool. I made a mistake though by listening to Avenged Sevenfold though. See, the song Nightmare isn't exactly the best song to listen to before Akuze, cause I really hope my tragic fate isn't looking so clear.

We all board the Kodiac to go down planetside and the ride takes forever. I'm expecting to get hit out of the air by a thresher maw or something. It's even more unnerving seeing everyone so calm thinking this is just another routine mission.

"Alright men, this is just another routine mission." Mental facepalm. "We'll land down at our assigned region to search, and make a basecamp for the week. By the time we get it ready, it should be close to the planets night so we'll have to go ahead and assign patrol duty for the night. I want Hartbarger and Price on first watch and will be relieved by Smith and Ramirez at 0300."

As we exit the shuttle I first notice how barren the planet is. I mean there is little to no plant life, none of which being higher than a meter. It's also just flatland. It almost reminds me of the move Tremors, how disgustingly ironic. Gosh this ground is just perfect for something to burrow through.

A few hours later, me and Nate are out patrolling the perimeter. We've spent most of the time setting up camp and eating in silence it's only natural that Nate starts talking. Though he has for the past minute or so and I haven't paid him any attention. I had completely zoned out only thinking about and looking at the ground.

Nate nudges me. "You been payin any attention?" Wow, it took him this long to figure out I wasn't listening?

"Ehh, sorry no. Just been thinking." He opens his mouth to talk but I cut him off. "A lot more than usual." He didn't say anything so I guessed right by saying that.

"Aye, what's been bugging you? You've been quiet, more so than usual since the Lt. said we were heading to Akuze." He looks at me like he's really concerned and he probably he is, since he's such a good friend. I sigh.

"I don't know. It's just, we've been on missions for over a year now, and none have them out of the ordinary. I just have a feeling this is gonna be the one that's out of the ordinary. You know?"

He thinks it over for a good few seconds before he replies. "Yeah, I guess I know what you mean. I'm not sure many people have gone on such a long stretch without anything unusual happenin' to 'em. Hell, we might just break some kind o' rec-

Nate's cut off my a tremor that makes both of us stumble. "Damn, so much for breaking a record of nothing unusual happening. I didn't know this planet had seismic activity.?

"Yeah, me neither..."

* * *

Surprisingly, the night was rather uneventful after that and we managed to survive till 3.

The following morning around breakfest, Lt. Franco brings some unsettling news. "There are reports that 12 marines on the planet are dead. They don't specify when or how they were killed, just that it was after a tremor last night and may have been the same thing that killed the pioneer team." Damn, so it begins.

The day also goes by rather quietly, with nothing to show expect that we found a few random holes in the ground about 3 meters deep. For two days we do the same thing, wake up, eat, search, eat, patrol, sleep. On the third night of this boring cycle as me and Nate are on patrol having our usual guessing game of what may have killed those marines, though I already know.

"Maybe it was Mole-people."

"Mole-people?" I ask skeptically. I swear his guesses are getting stranger and stranger everytime.

"Yeah, you know, Mole-people." He states it like it's a common fact. "They got a whole colony under the surface of the planet. Like Weremoles or something, they take people underground, bite them and turn 'em them into one to replenish their population." I just shake my head laughing at his nonsense. "Oh, you think I'm joking, but just wait till they come for you."

Before I can continue my laaughing and he can continue his theory, a large tremor violently shakes us to the ground. We both land on our backs. As we slowly get ourselves up another brings us to the ground again. We manage to get up without getting knocked down again. Rubbing the back of his head Nates asks.

"What the bloody Hell was that?"

"I don't know but be on guard and let's make our way back to camp." It's a jog back to camp at a brisk pace not knowing what to expect next. What we see catches us completely by surprise. As we get into camp there is a large hole in the middle of camp.

"The Hell..." Nate walks over to examine the hole. "These are exactly like the ones we've been finding."

As I check on everyone, I'm horrified to see everyone is gone. "Uhh, Nate the squad is gone."

"What do ya' mean, 'gone'?" Before I answer him he makes his way over to me finally noticing that everyone really is gone with their tents missing. His face is one of absolute shock.

"Nate, we've got to get out of here." He just keeps looking at the camp in shock. I sigh. "Sector 7, this is Sector 6. Most of our squad is gone and we require relocation to your camp." After a long moment of silence.

"This is Sector 7, we read you loud and clear, we're sending extraction to you ASAP." Thank you they're still alive. I turn to Nate who left his state of staring in favor of a position sitting on the ground. I sit next to him as we wait for the Mako.

"What the fuck happend while we were gone Bryan?"

"Nate, it's not your fault, 12 other marines died 3 days ago. The only one responsible is what ever the heck it is in the ground." He dosn't seem impressed by my words and honestly, neither am I.

5 minutes later the Mako arrives and we hope in. One of the men in the back ask us what happend but Nate just ignores him and sits in the back.

I decide to answer seeing as Nate won't. "We don't know, we were out on patrol when a giant quake shook us to the ground twice, when we returned to camp, everyone was gone and all that was left was a large hole in the middle of the place." The man just looks baffled.

"Well what ever it was we'll report it to command in the morn-"

The man is cut off as everything goes on it's side. By everything, I mean the Mako. It's a good thing we have these seatbelts or I would have conked my head on the wall. We all wearily make our way out of the Mako. As I get out I see a large hole off to the side. That son of a whore, can he not leave us alone?

As the man that was talking to earlier gets out he says" Damn, looks like we're on foot, and at least the camp is over there." I look to where he's pointing and can see the camp. "Jefferson, this is Lt. Jacobs, the Mako is done. Get the heavy weapon and meet us outside the camp."

We make our way over without incident, just a few light tremors. As we reach the camp and another soldier, he hands a weapon to his L.T. As I get a closer look I notice it's a Cain. He sure wasn't kidding when he said heavy weapon.

"Let's see that S.O.B. try and come out again with this baby out." He says while patting the gun.

* * *

The thresher maw didn't come out any more that night, but we were greeted in the morning by the news that 28 marines were killed last night. Which just leaves me, Nate, and these guys in Sector 7. It's rather unsettling news to say the least. We were also given the order to evacuate the planet ASAP.

After we get everything clear, me and Nate are delivered even worse news from Lt. Jacobs. "I'm sorry to say but our shuttle can only carry 8 people." Me and Nate glance at each other nervously. "Because of this, I'm going to stay with you two until there can be another shuttle to get you."

Nate is completely washed with relief. "Thank you sir."

"Wouldn't be right to leave men behind, even if they aren't part of my squad and are some scrubs." He has a grin as he says the last part. Really, insulting us for being PFC's? What a dick, though I can't complain since we'd probably die if he didn't stay behind.

Everythings quiet till the shuttle leaves. As me and the others are watching it depart, the ground starts shaking violently, and just were the shuttle took off from the thresher maw emerges in all its scariness. Before anyone can react it rears back and spits a thing of acid after the shuttle. Somehow it caught up with the shuttle and immediately set it aflame and sent it hurrling to the ground to a fiery explosion. The Lt. is the first to react pulling out the Cain.

"SON OF A BIIIITCH!" As he charges a shot with the Cain charging toward the maw. It turns around at his commotion and spits acid at him as he shoots the Cain at it. I see Jacobs get annihilated by the acid instantaneously. Unfortunantly the thresher maw didn't get killed instantly. Though it did fall over from the mini nuclear explosion, wailing in pain.

Me and Nate just turn and run knowing it's hopeless. After sprinting for aobut 10 seconds, I stop and look behind me as Nate catches up, that the thresher maw is gone. Nate notices as well.

"Nate, I think we should contact command and tell them we need exvil, now." Nate looks at me skeptically.

"I got a gut feeling here, that they arn't going to risk saving us knowing 'That' is still out there." He says pointing to back where the thresher maw was.

"Damnit, your right, they wouln't. But what are we supposed to do then?" I ask fearing the answer, then a dark expression comes over Nates face.

"We kill it."

* * *

The heck he just say?! Does he not realize, the last person to kill one on foot was Urdnot Wrex hundreds of years ago? Nevermind, no he wouldn't.

"Nate I'm not sure it's just that easy."

"I never said it was. Listen, you saw how much the Cain did to it right?" I nod. "All we have to do is get it and shoot another time. It's easier said than done but it's a simple yet effective plan."

"Fine fine." I hold my hands up. We walk our way over to where Jacobs used to be. Now it's ust a small pile of ash with the Cain off to the side. I have no clue how the gun survived but miraculously it did. As I pick up the gun Nate keeps walking.

As I go to follow, he stops and commands me. "Stay there." Damn, he's never used that tone before. While I'm standing there waiting for I don't know what, he reaches the hole it went down. He pulls out is shotgun and starts shooting the ground yelling, "COME ON OUT YOU DAMNED COWARD!" As I catch on to Nates plan the ground starts shaking and the thresher maw erupts out beside Nate knocking him over. I watch in terror as Nate just stands there calmly looking at it. Oddly enough, it isn't attacking. It's more like a curious child examing something for the first time. Suddenly I hear Nate through my radio.

I can barely hear him for how quiet he's talking. "Listen Bryan, I have it's attention, take the shot." I'm stunned by Nate wanting to sacrifice himself to save me.

"Nate, I can't do it."

In a firm yet till quiet voice he responds, "You have to, either way I'm dead. So it's just a matter of you take the shot and survive. Or you don't and we both die from this thing." His words melt in to my brain for a second.

"Damnit..., Alright Nate, save me a seat up there." I charge the Cain for what seems like an eternity. It shoots and the second before it hits the thresher maw, I hear Nate.

"Goodbye Bryan."

* * *

**A/N: Whoo, this chapter I got done in 5 straight hours of typing, and I am tired. This was a tough decision for me to make to have Nate die, though I believe it is for the better of the story. Also I forgot to mention the reason this chapter is coming on a Friday is I have Bronchitis! w00t! Not really... Anyway thanks for reading and I may just get the next chapter done by Sunday. See Ya!**


	5. The Show Goes On

**A/N: Hey guys, back with chapter 5 of Danger Line. I'm going to go ahead and say that I am no longer going to say "the next chapter may also be out this weekend." Cause that has never happened, and probably wont ever happen due to me feeling drained and completely uninspired after typing away for hours on end. Moving on, I have the most annoying pain in my shoulder blade that's making me rather pissy. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Danger Line**

**The Show Goes On**

_I look out over the top of the Cain with perfect clarity of Nate's face. Those blue eyes, those extremely peculiar dark blue eyes, and his lips mouthing me to shoot without any sound presence. I curse myself for a moment and pull the trigger..._

* * *

I jerk upright in bed covered in a cold sweat. I rub my eyes while glancing over at the clock. 3 am. Only the usual. With a forced yawn I make my way out of bed. I slowly make my way to the shower to get ready for my patrol at 7. As I turn the shower on, I'm grateful for the hot water washing over me. It helps relax me, especially after that fateful event that occurred, what was it? 5 years ago? Yeah, it was. _**(me in real life right now: ohm nom nom nom nom, these pizza rolls are** **awesome. :D)** _I've been getting those nightmares ever since. At first I hated them and tried not to sleep, but I've grown used to them, them now just being part of my routine. Wake up, shower, eat, patrol, eat, sleep, nightmare, wake up...

It was the biggest crock of shit ever that for Akuze I got a promotion to corporal, even though I hadn't been promoted not even 3 months before then. Another squad 141 was thrown together but it just wasn't the same. After about 2 years, I requested a transfer to Eden Prime to get to know the place before it got wiped the fuck out. They thought I was crazy at the time since I had just become the leader of our squad, but they accepted the requisition none the less. By then I had achieved the rank of Gunnery Chief and had racked up numerous successful missions. The only one I had failed was Akuze, but since I was a mere enlisted soldier, I wasn't blamable. Even more so since I was the only one to survive. Now that I'm a 2nd Lieutenant, I'm one of the few officers stationed on Eden Prime and probably the only one voluntarily. It also really makes me believe that no one in the Alliance likes Ash due to her grandfather, seeing as I'm two ranks higher, and we've been in the Alliance the same amount of time.

After I get out of the shower and dry off, I look myself in the mirror. Seven years ago, I never thought I'd be in Mass Effect at twenty-five years old. Right now, I never thought I would have been able to make it through seven years of the marines without a single scar. I guess I really due have as my mom always said "the luck of the Irish." Thank you God, I suppose for giving me a grandfather who was born in Ireland? Maybe? I don't know.

Wearing my casual Nike shorts and shirt, by the way I'm surprised there's still 21st century Nike clothes even if they are kind of expensive, I walk out into the cafeteria/mess hall/something. After grabbing the classic bowl of cereal, I sit beside some random guy. When he sees me, he quickly jumps up saluting me. Mental sigh, being an officer is annoying sometimes with the formalities the lower ranks have to show you. I get a good look at him, can't say I've seen him before. Though I can't say havn't either seeing as he's so generic and average looking.

"At ease Private...?" I can tell he's a private by the marking on his clothing.

"Hugo sir." He may have stopped saluting, but he dosn't look anymore at ease.

I sit down. "You can relax a little you know. Have you not been here long enough to know that I don't really care about any of the formalities of superiority?" At that he does relax a bit. He must really be new here.

"No sir, actually I'm pretty new here." Bingo.

"Well Private Hugo, I'm 2nd Lieutenant Hartbarger, though outside of any serious duties, I'm Bryan." I extend my hand. He warily shakes it. Around a mouthful of cereal, I ask. "So, whos squad you part of?"

He looks up from his bland looking oatmeal. "Chief Williams." Huh, I usually forget she's here on Eden Prime seeing as I've seen her like, ten times at most these two years.

* * *

After a rather quiet breakfest, I walk my way back to my room. After throwing my armor on, I check the clock to see it's only 6:30. Well, I guess this gives me time to check on what I missed when I got transferred to this universe. I never really though of doing this until a few months ago actually, and I've never really had much time to do it either. Let's check what happend in sports. Hmm... Interesting, very interesting indeed. Looks like the Panther managed to pull their first Super Bowl out of thier butt, with Cam Newton as the MVP. Wonder how that happend. Guess I'll have time later to see how. Now let's check baseball... Oh well, the Cardinals didn't get back-to-back World Series. Can't say I'm surprised. Though I do laugh out loud when I see that the Rangers lost to the Braves. Guess third time wasn't the charm for them.

Suddenly, a sharp noise stops all thought. It's almost like a beeping noise... Wait, it's just my alarm saying it's 6:50. Better not keep the squad waiting.

Approximately 10 minutes later I make it to the squad on the dot at seven. I sure do have a heck of a team (not really), Service Chief Galloway, Corporal Jennings, and two Private First class' Jones and Bennet. Galloway is the only one here, other than me, that actually seems to know what he is ever doing. Jennings is the prick of the team, always making blaming others for his misfortunes and what not. Jones and Bennet are sorta like how me and Nate were, best friends, inseperable and always joking with each other. The difference between this squad and my old one from before Akuze is that my old team was like family in a way, while this one everyone here is just aquintences to me, I'm not even friends with them. Heck, I'm not even friends with anyone here on Eden Prime. Arn't I just the anti-social.

As I approach them, Jennings says with his annoyed tone "Took you long enough Lieutenant." While Galloway replies routinely.

"Can it Corporal." Maybe my informality is having a slight influence on these guys. Maybe...

* * *

After yet another boring night of patrol, I make my way back to my quarters to change. As I make my way through the hallway that leads to the officers quarters, I catch a glimpse of name on one of the doors, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. Huh, so I'm gussing I'm in the NCO's hallway?

My thoughts cease as I walk right into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going!" I recognize that voice all too well. I look to see Ash standing there looking irritated. Either she dosn't know I'm superior rank or she just dosn't care. I'd believe both.

I put my hands behind my head before replying. "You know, if we bumped into each other, then that means you weren't watching where you were going either." I end that with a smirk.

She looks up at me even more irritated and I thought she was going to punch me for that smart remark but she dosn't. She just looks at me for another moment before saying. "Wait, haven't I seen you before?"

"Well, seeing as I've been here for two years, I'd hope you might have seen me at least once. Espicially when it's one of your superiors." I'm finding this quite amusing, probably more than I should.

She straightens up at the revelation of me being of higher rank and says, "S-sorry Sir, I didn't know" Come on. Is there anyone around here who isn't so gosh dang formal? Probably not.

"Don't be, and I don't like being called 'sir', it makes me feel like an old man." Might as well make friends with one of my future teammates. When that future will be this year, I don't know.

She relaxes a little and says, "Alright, well what do I call you then 'Sir'?" She ends that with a bit of mockery. Well that ain't right.

"Well Ash, you can call me Lieutenant, Lieutenant Hartbarger, or Bryan. I go by many names, but 'sir' is not one of them." I've always wanted to say that last part about going by many names, but have never gotten the chance.

"Okay Bryan, how do you know my name?" Oh crap, she's giving me that look like she thinks I'm a creeper, and not the exploding kind.

"Uhhh well, seeing as we went to the same training camp at the same time, I suppose I'd remember you. And the fact that you're two ranks lower than me makes it very odd." Her expression looks satisfied with the on the spot excuse. Okay, that was close. It would be wierd if on the Normandy she thought I was some kind of stalker.

"Okay, see you later 'Sir'." Gosh dawgit that's going to be annoying. Oh well, what am I gonna do about it. Probably nothing.

I make it the rest of the way to my room without incident. After I take my armor off I look at the clock. 7:30. Sigh, guess it's about time to eat. I'm really starting to wonder how much longer it's going to take for Soveriegn to come and ram-rod the shit out of this place. I mean, I'd really like to get to the actual story of ME already.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, probably the most boring chapter of the story so far. Though it had to be done to bridge the gap to Mass Effect One's story. w00t! I once again managed to get this done in one sitting. Though my shoulder blade is killing me. Oh well, it was for a good cause. Also, I'd like to thank the people who review and what not it really makes me feel good about writing this. I also am in need of some good picture as the cover for this story, if there's anyone who can help with that please let me know. Anyway, thanks for reading. See Ya!**


	6. Let The RamRodding Begin

**A/N: Hey guys and I'm back with chapter 6 of the fic. We are FINALLY into the actual story of ME and I don't have to pull everything out of my arse to type, so that's just dandy. Also, if you have psn, send _monkeykid2456 _random, wierd messages like "your dads going to come into you room naked at night and beat you." I don't know. Well enough with that nonsense, on with the story!**

* * *

**Danger Line**

**Let The Ram-Roding Begin!**

"You hear that sir?" I stop to look at Galloway, who's glancing nervously around us.

"I don't hear anything, you're just being over cautious." I don't say paranoid seeing as I have been for the past few weeks. He still keeps looking around.

"Just listen, it sounds like a..." He's cut off by the sound of a nearby ship that I hear for the first time. We all turn around to see a drop ship coming into sight and just as we draw our weapons, it drops us a present in the form of 10 geth. I whip out my avenger spraying down one of them without thinking. The two beside it get dropped as well in a shower of shots. I quickly take cover behind a sizeable boulder with Galloway and Jennings.

As shots fly over our heads I turn to the them. "Where's Bennet and Jones?" Galloway looks at the ground.

"Dead sir." Gosh dawgit, I was hoping they would have lasted longer than 5 seconds. The shooting has stopped but I can still hear the mechanical whirring of the geth and it's getting louder. I look to what's left of the squad.

"Alright, Jennings send out a singluarity in the middle of them. Galloway, you and I are immediatly going to pop out and waste them. Clear?"

"Aye-aye." They reply and nod in unison. Jennings jumps up and uses his singlularity, but before he can duck back into cover he gets hit quite a bit taking out his shields and killing him. He falls in front of me and Galloway dead as a hammer. I mostly ignore it and jump out of cover showering the 4 geth in the singlulariy while Galloway covers me by shooting the other geth. After the fourth geth fall out of its state of defing gravity and into the state of death, I duck back into cover. But not before leaving the last three geth with a parting present in the form of a grenade. I sit there for a moment then hear the satisfying explosion of the grenade. I peek of the rock to see no geth left.

I turn to surprisingly find Galloway still alive. I honestly thought he would have died by now with the others. He's just standing there looking over at the fallen squadmates. I walk up next to him. "Listen Galloway, there will be time to mourn but now isn't. We have to move on and find out why there are Geth attacking."

He stays silent a moment longer before slowly nodding. I guess it's about time to start moving so I pat his shoulder and gesture for us to move forward. We walk maybe 10 paces past the rock when I see a glint of light in the distance. What in the world could that be? It seems like a... Shit.

Before I can react properly, I see the sniper shoot and nail Galloway clean in the chest. I duck behind cover, pulling out my Viper. I prepare myself the best I can. Okay, I'm in a sniper face-off with a machine, with unfair reaction time and precision. Though I am a trained marine.

I gently peek out over my cover to get an idea of where the metal bastard is. Let's see here... Shit, glinting light! I duck just in time to see a streak of light fly where my head used to be. Okay, let's see here. Hmm... I've got it! Quickly taking out the thermal clip from my Avenger, I concentrate. Only got one shot at this. No pun intended.

Everything moves in slow motion after I throw the clip into the air. I rise out of my cover and raise my Viper quickly. As I go to look through the scope, I see the geth sniper fire. It hits the airbourne thermal clip. I swiftly aim the crosshairs over the snipers head. I pull the trigger, and I see a small shower of sparks erupt from it through the scope. I let out a huge breath of relief. That was some serious shit right there.

I notice my comm is off. Maybe I should have this on, so I turn it on. _"We are taking heavy casualties from what appear to be Geth! Secure the Dig Site! Wait, whats that!?"_ Cue a very painful sound erupting from above. God, it sounds horrible! My ears really do hurt, jeez why do Reapers have to shoot concentrated dubstep when they enter a place!? Thankfully, it's over as quickly as it began. I look up to see one massive space squid making his grand entrance through the clouds surrounded by that red lightning. It's both awesome and terrifying at the same time. Awesome that I'm witnessing the game that I never played, but terrifying that it's for real.

Wait concentrate. I need to make my way to the dig site.

Great, Soveriegns mighty bass of pain knocked out my comm. Well this sucks.

* * *

After walking around for around five minutes, I finally in the general area of the dig site. I think. It's rather odd that for how long I've been here, I've never patrolled this area. I finally make my way up to what appears to be a small canyon like valley with a few boulders for cover in it. I pull out the Viper to use the scope to get a better look of the place. I see two Geth dragging a guy to a metal configuration. I'd assume that's Dragons teeth. Well he ain't getting turned into a husk on my watch!

Just then, I see Ash scrambling away from two geth drones. Really? Drones? She continues running for a couple starts before tripping over herself like a klutz. She quickly flips over and takes out the two drones with her pistol. She gets up and looks over at the geth around the guy, oh yeah I was going to stop that. Before I can reaim my rifle the spike drives through him sending blood everywhere. God what a mess. The Geth notice her so she takes off again, this time hiding behind one of the boulders with her Avenger ready.

Looks like since Shep is running a little late, I get to be the knight in shining armor! I aim the crosshairs over the geth on the lefts chest and squeeze the trigger. It takes his shields down. Using the recoil of the shot, I immediatly fire again, nailing it in the head. As the other geth realizes I'm here I take aim at him and double shoot again, killing him.

Ash has surprise written all over her face when she says me jogging up to her. "You okay?" I ask since she does look pretty scared, though I would too if I hadn't known this was going to happen.

She shakes some of it off, "Yeah, just a few scrapes and bruises." She then points behind me and in comes Shepard with Kaiden in tow. He's the defualt looking male Shepard, nothing special about him, though I don't thinks he's a generic soldier.

As he approaches I state my rank and squad. "2nd Liutenant Hartbarger of the 141."

Ash follows in suit. "Gunnery Chief Ashely Williams of the 212."

He approaches me acting very serious commanding, "I need a status report. Now." Gee, thanks for wondering if we're okay or anything but okay.

"I was out patrolling when the Geth attacked. The comms also when down shortly after it started." He then looks over to Ash.

"I was patrolling the area too, and have been fighting ever since this started." She really does sound stressed out. Wait, didn't her squad get wiped out? Yeah, I think so, and I know how that feels.

Kaiden decides to interupt. "The Geth havn't been seen outside the Veil for nearly 200 years. Why would they be here now?" A good question if I didn't already know it.

Ash answers him though. "They must have come for the beacon." Ending with a shrug. She points out. "The dig site is close. Just over that rise. It might still be there."

He relaxs a little bit. "You two are coming with us. We need that beacon."

We reply in unison. "Aye-aye sir." and she adds "It's time for some payback" Okay, getting a bit vengeful, but I can understand.

He gestures onward "Move out."

With that first encounter out of the way, we continue the path to the dig site. I decide to stick to the back with my Viper amd Shepard is leading with a pistol. Well that dosn't give anything away on what his class may be. As we finally make it to the site we encounter a few geth. I quickly take one out in two shots and by that time, the others are already dead. Dang, I've never been in a squad this skilled.

Anyway, we walk up to an empty dig site. Shepard looks to me and Ash. "The beacon was right here. It must have been moved." Ash handles the talking for me.

"By who? Our side, or the Geth?" Kaiden quickly questions.

"Hard to say. We'll know more if we check out the research camp." Ash answers back.

"Let's get moving then." Shepard states the obvious.

We continue on our not so merry way to the camp just up the ridge. Just as Kaiden says how it would be a good idea to keep our guard up, the spikes lower the first husk to the ground. The cybernetics in it don't look very pleasent. Actually nothing about a husk looks pleasent, more so on the frieghtning side.

"What are those things?" Ash asks sounding scared, as the rest of the husks get lowered, the first limps its way over to me...

Wow, this thing moves at the grueling speed of a zombie. I mean, it's barely walking over here. I could probably crawl with two broken legs faster than it. We all just look at each other confused. If this wasn't such a serious situation, I'd have just laughed at it and walked off. Instead, I pull out my Avenger and aim one shot to it's head killing it. Shep pulls up his pistol and finishes the others in one shot a piece. How anticlimactic.

Shepard shakes his head and continues to lead us onward. We reach a locked door that Shepard unlocks with ease. We walk in finding to people still alive. As they begin to converse, cue my mind wandering off. Hmm... so this is what I missed from ME1. I knew I should have watched StormPow on youtube play this. But nope, I had the mindset of thinking I'd watch it way down the road when he was done with the trilogy. If only I'd known then. Oh well, it looks like they're done talking now. No wait, Shepard just knocked that guy out for who knows why. I can only assume he's a renegade, or at least some what.

We leave them behind and as we make our way to the spaceport we hear a single loud gunshot. We start running to where it came from but stop dead in our tracks to see Soveriegn leaving. I guess he's done raping this place.

Kaiden interrupts the silence first, "The fuck is that!?"

"I'd go with a ship of sorts." I decide to answer him, though it sucks I can't answer with it being a reaper.

After he leaves, theres more geth to greet us. Shepard decides to use a warp on one of them, taking it out. I pull my Viper out and snipe another. Kaiden lifts one in the air and before I can get it, Ash kills it with her rifle. All that's left now is one husk that can't even make his way up the hill. I sigh and pop it in the head, killing it.

We walk over to where Nihlus' body is. It's fairly gruesome with him lying there in an ever expanding pool of blue blood, from a rather large hole in his head. Before anybody says anything about him, we hear a bang behind some crates and all draw our weapons towards it. Out stumbles a very scared looking human.

"Wait don't shoot! I'm human." He's shaking pretty bad.

Shepard dosn't seem to notice/care. "Good job helping us out, hiding behind those crates." Yep, it's safe to say he's renegade.

"But I'm only a dockworker and don't even have a weapon. My names Powell, I saw what happened to the Turian. The other one shot him."

"The Hell are you talking about?" Shepard really just wants answers.

"There were two Turians, your friend here and another one called Saren. I think they knew each other. When the one let his guard down, Saren shot him in the back. I'm lucky he didn't see me."

"Where's the beacon." I'm surprised he isn't asking a million questions like you can in the game.

"The next dock over, just take the tram over."

We leave him and make our way to the tram. The few geth in our way didn't stand a chance as usual. Especially when I've got a sniper rifle and it's a straight line of them. We get on the tram and continue in silence to the other dock.

We get off it to find a rather large bomb waiting. "Uh, Shepard?" I ask confused like.

"I've got it." He says nonchalantly. After a quick 5 or 6 seconds he's done. "C'mon, that can't be all of them." Probably right about that.

* * *

After a few minutes, we dispatched all the Geth and disarmed the bombs with no trouble what so ever. So hooray, we saved the colony with ease.

Now the four of us are standing in front of the Prothean beacon and it is just radiating power, which I suppose it is. It is just so, I don't know. Its pure essence. I just want to touch it. Behind me, Shepard is contacting the Noramandy while I slowly approach it and suddenly I'm struck. I'm just getting pulled towards it. Try as I might, I can't get away. Shepard runs up and tries to throw me out, but instead he is tossed back. Oh crap.

Everything around me goes blank for a moment then I start experiencing the vision, everything in me goes numb and all I can see or feel is organics dying from synthetics. The numbness has turned into serious pain; pain behind anything I've ever felt before. Then, the vision ends and I'm released, falling to the ground in a heap.

Well that wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

**A/N: w00t! Eden Prime is done! This was a lot better and easier to type than last chapter. So Shepard is a male vanguard renegade, to get that straight. Next chapter is the Citadel and will be out next weekend. Thanks to the people that review and what not. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, see ya'!**


	7. Welcome to the Normandy

**A/N: Hey guys and here is the weekly dose of Danger Line. I'm going to say now that I almost didn't get this out because of Borderlands 2. It's awesome sauce. Moving on, this chapter is just gonig to be me getting used to the Normandy and what not, with the Citadel next weekend. Hope you enjoy. EDIT: My gosh I'm sorry this didn't come out last week but once I finished it the computer pooped the bed and I raged and never got it out. So anyway here is the chapter.**

* * *

**Danger Line**

**Welcome to the Normandy**

Ugh, I feel horrible. My head feels like a wreck and this bed sucks ass. It's way to firm! You know, maybe I shouldn't be complaining about the bed. I mean, I just went through Eden Prime and got mind raped by the beacon. Wait a minute...

I'm a dumbass. Why in the world did I approach the beacon? I knew for a fact what would happen, well was supposed to happen, yet I went and F'd it up. Actually why in the world couldn't Shepard pull me away? I'm pretty sure he is stronger than the Pillbury Doughboy, so why couldn't he throw me out of the way right?

No, It was my fault, can't be blaming others now can I? But still, I really dropped the ball there. I do wonder how the meld thingy will go with Liara... Anyway, I should probably open my eyes so they know I'm awake.I open my eyes to be greeted by dim lights. Before I can take anything else in, I hear Ash.

"Docter Chakwas! I think he's waking up!" You think? Come on, since when do sleeping people open their eyes? Though some people can sleep with them open. I really shouldn't let my mind wonder. As I begin to sit up Docter Chakwas walks over.

"You had us worried there Lieutenant. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like ass to tell the truth." I really do. Can't really think of any good descriptive words though. Before anybody responds, the door slides open. I look over to see an irritated Shepard marching in.

"The hell were you doing?" Oh crap. "I turn my back for five seconds and the next thing I know, you're getting pulled towards the beacon, followed by it exploding." Wow he sounds and looks beyond irritated. "It was invaluble and you go and screw it up. Then me and Chief Williams have to carry your sorry ass back to the ship." Alright, now Shepard is just being a prick. Now he's glaring at me, probably expecting an answer.

"I had a vision. Of sorts." With him realizing that I didn't just blow up the beacon and have something useful, he relaxes a little. "What I saw was death. Destruction. The death of organics at the hands of synthetics. I think it may have been a warning."

Docter Chakwas is the first to respond. "Yes, that would explain the unsual brain activity. I'll have to add that to my report. It may..." She's interrupted by the med-bay door opening."Oh, Captain Anderson." I must say, Captain Anderson has an impressive stature. Though seeing as he could have been humanity's first spectre, it isn't surpising.

"How's the Lieutenant holding up?" Awww, Keith David's voice is so freaking awesome, espicailly in person.

"All the readings look normal. I'd say he's going to be fine." Chakwas answers.

"Good, now I need to speak to the commander in private."

Both me and Ash salute and she replies, "Aye aye sir. I'll be in the mess if you need me." With that, we leave the med-bay. As we get out into the mess hall, Ash walks over the table thingy. I on the other hand am just awe struck. The place is amazing, it just sends chills down my back. Who would have thought the first time I'm on the Normandy SR-1 is in real life and not in the game.

After getting over that, I walk over to Ash. "Hey Ash, how you doing?"

She looks up, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Well I'm fine, just a mild headache. You on the other hand, had to help 'carry my sorry ass out back to the ship' though." I say air qouting the commander. "I mean, I'm not the lightest of people, so."

She rolls her eyes. "I didn't strain myself too much helping carrying you." Then she gets a bit more serious. "I still can't believe what happened down there. I couldn't stop a thing from happening, the invasion, my squad dying." She pauses after that. "Yet I still get approval and assigned to the Normandy. It's not right." She seems rather down to say the least. She's just standing there looking at the ground. I've never been good with comforting people, but since I have personal experience in the squad loss situation, I may as well wing it.

I place my hand on her shoulder. "Ash I know exactly how you feel. Not only did I lose my squad as well down there but." Here we go. "Do you remember hearing about Akuze a few years back?" She looks up from the ground at me and nods. "I was there on Akuze." Now she looks surprised. "I was there and fifty marines were killed except me. I lost my squad then and my best friend sacraficed himself so I could live." Suddenly I can see Nate and can feel the memories. Ugh, I shake that thought off. I thought I had gotten over it." So I was the only one to survive, yet they promote me for it. Is it right? No, but it utimately led to me being here. What I'm trying to say is that no matter how wrong something is or how much it shouldn't have happened that way, it all has a reason and you just have to go with it." I really don't have a way with words so that was the best I could muster.

Ash just seems to be thinking it over. She finally looks back up, "Yeah, I understand. Especially if you've been through worse than me, I know I can handle this."

"Now that's what I like to hear." Huh, it actually worked. "Now, since you've been concious aboard here unlike me, I need to know where the bathroom is." I really do have to go. The last time I released my bowels was before Saren attacked.

Ash facepalms and replies, "Take the elevator down two floors, I'm sure you can find it then."

"I sure hope so or this isn't going to be pretty." I say as I run for the elevator.

* * *

Why in the world are those elevators so slow? You'd think after 1.5 decades, elevators would have gotten faster, not slower. It ended up being a photo finish to the toilet. Thankfully, I won the race.

Anyway, it's been a while since I woke up and have managed to shower and what not and am making my way up to the bridge, I think to myself we've got to be getting close to the Citadel. As I get closer I see Shep, Ash and Kaiden up there. Maybe we are there already

As I get up there Kaiden speaks to me, "Hey Hartbarger, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good even though I was mind raped and rendered unconcious for fifteen hours in an extremly uncomfortable bed." I hear some chuckle come from the pilot seat, suppose Joker found it funny even though I was and am serious.

Suddenly Ash exclaims, "My God! Look at the size of that ship!"

We all turn to look out the window at the Destiny Ascension. "That's the Destiny Ascension, the flagship of the Citadel Fleet." explains Kaidan.

"Hey, size isn't everything you know." And there we have Seth Green.

"Jealous Joker?" Ash teases.

"I'm just saying, you need firepower too."

"That thing could probably rip apart any ship in the Alliance fleet!" Kaidan says.

I'd like to defend Joker here, but I can't think of anything to say. I just say quiet and watch out the window. After a few short moments, the Citadel comes into view. I'm once again awe struck my the magnificance that is the Mass Effect universe. The Citadel with it's five wards extending from the Presidium. It looks amazing and even an idiot could figure out that this place has at least some importance in the galaxy. As we close in on the Citadel things become more detailed. Before long the ship shudders. Guess that means we've finally docked.

Which means I'm on the Citadel!

* * *

**A/N: And that is another chapter in the books. I still can't believe my computer betrayed me like that to make me a week late on this. Oh well what are you gonna do. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and see you next week!**


	8. Insert Clever Title Here

**A/N: Sorry for being late on this chapter as well. This one is my fault, as I have had a bit of a lack of insperation and creativeness. Also check my profile/page/thingy. I will start putting updates and other things on there, as well as an idea I had last weekend. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Danger Line**

**[Insert Clever Title Here]**

"This is an outrage! The Council would step in if the geth attacked a Turian colony!" I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say Udina isn't happy.

"The Turian's don't found colonies on the borders of the Terminus Systems, Ambassador." Wow, the salarian counciler just smoked him.

"Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the Traverse." The Asari counciler states.

Meh, this conversation is turning boring fast. I don't care if I didn't hear this in game. Taking a quick glance around the Citadel, I gotta say that it is astounding. Oh, Udina's done with the council.

"Captain Anderson, I see you brought half your crew with you." Man, what an arse.

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime. In case you had any questions." Anderson replies calmly.

"I have the mission reports. I assume they're accurate?"

"They are. Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience." Didn't sound like he convinced them of anything, they probably just like pissing him off.

Once again, the conversation takes a boring turn. All I catch before Anderson and Udina leave is something about Shep saying he's not going to sit on his ass. Well I'd hope not. Anyway we make our way over to the elevator in silence. God, this is going to be a _long_ elevator ride.

* * *

Unsurpisingly, we were in there for what felt like forever. The elevator opens up to a great hallway with a flight of stairs and two turians at the top. As we close in, as my brother would say, I almost creamed myself when I saw who the Turian was. Garrus Vakarian, C-Sec, future vigilante and total BAMF.

As we get closer we begin to hear him. "Saren's hiding something! Give me more time. Stall them." Oh yeah, gotta just love Garrus no matter what he says or does.

"Stall the Council?" The other Turian asks, incrediously. "Don't be rediculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus." And with that, he walks off. When he's gone, Garrus turns to us.

"Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren."

"Sounds like you came up empty." Well no shit Shep.

"Saren's a Spectre. Most of his activites are classified. I couldn't find anything solid. But I know he's up to something. Like you humans say, I feel it in my gut." Well you know what else we say. If ifs and buts were cherrys and nuts, we'd all have a bowl full.

"I think the Council is ready for us Commander." Aw, but I like having Garrus around. Oh well.

* * *

Some time later we are all outside the med-clinic door. No, not because we are all butt hurt from the meeting with the Council, we are getting Garrus after having talked to Harken. As we enter I see Docter Michel with three men in front of her.

"keep your mouth shut or we'll-" Crap, he saw us. As we draw our weapons on him he grabs the docter as a human shield, "Who are you!?"

"Let her go." Sheperd commands firmly. Then Garrus jumps out shooting the guy in the head. Damn, nice shot. As she falls to the ground we quickly dispatch the last few thugs in mere seconds.

"Perfect timing Sheperd. Gave me a clear shot at that bastard." Garrus exclaims. If Shep was paragon, I'm sure he'd flip over that remark, but since he's not...

"You took him down clean." Yeah.

"Sometimes you get lucky." Come on Garrus, no need to be modest. He turns to Michel, "Dr. Michel? Are you hurt?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Thanks to you, all of you" She replies a little shaken.

"Why were they threatening you? Who do they work for?" Sheperd asks.

"They work for Fist. They didn't want me telling Garrus about the quarian." Ah the quarian. Tali here we come.

"The quarian has to have something that proves Saren a traitor or associates him with the geth." I might as well speak up, seeing as I've been a mute for a while.

"There's no way the Council can ignore this!" Garrus Exclaims. Huh, his personality seemed to have changed quite a bit between ME1 and 2.

"Time to pay Fist a visit." Am I the only one who found Sheperds remark there a little sexual?

"This is your show, Shepard. But I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I'm coming with you!" Damn right you are Garrus.

"Welcome aboard Garrus." Aw yeah, Garrus is offically part of the Normandy crew. I would have been pissed if he had turned him down.

"You know, we arn't the only ones going after Fist. The Shadow Broker hired a krogan bounty hunter name Wrex to take him out." All right, next we get Wrex.

"A krogan might come in handy." Especially when he's the last krogan to have killed a thresher maw.

"Last I heard, he was a the C-Sec Academy"

"Let's move out."

* * *

After some walking and another annoying elevator, we come around a corner to see Wrex walking away from some C-Sec officers. Wrex looks to Sheperd.

"Do I know you human?" He asks plainly.

"I'm going after Fist. I don't want you getting in my way." Uh Sheperd? Is it really the best of ideas to be telling a BAMF like Wrex to not get in the way?

"Huh, now I recognize you. Commander Sheperd from the Alliance. I've heard a lot about you. We're both warriors Sheperd. Out of respect, I'll give you fair warning. I'm going to kill Fist." Wrex says looking Shep in the eyes.

This dosn't look good so I think I should intervene. "Or, how 'bout we work together. Odds are he knows you are coming, so this way we have a better chance." Don't want Shep to do anything stupid, now do we?

"My people have a saying. Seek the enemy of your enemy, and you will find a friend." Well that dosn't sound or have any similarities to any human saying.

"I think we're going to get along just fine, Wrex." Sheperd says as he and Wrex shake hands.

"Let's go, I hate to keep Fist waiting."

On to Chora's Den!

* * *

I look to Sheperd who looks back and nods. I hit the door panel and then throw a flashbang in. After the sound goes off, we charge in guns ready. I see the first guy behind the counter holding his gun, struggling to see. Before he can do any harm, I put a shot from my Avenger into the his head. Poor didn't stand a chance. As I look to check for anyone else, I see they are already down. Dang, we are an effecient team.

We then all jog up to Fist's private offices door. Before entering, Sheperd looks back at us. He opens the door to the sight of two workers.

"Stop right there! Don't come any closer!" One of them shouts. I think that was a failed intimdation attempt there.

"Warehouse workers." Garrus mutters. "All the real guards must be dead."

"Stay back or we'll shoot!" Personally, I think they look like they are shitting bricks from frieght.

"I just killed fifty bodyguards to get in here." Sheperd exaggerates, pointing over his shoulder. "What do you think I'll do to you?"

"Uh... Well... Uh..." Poor guy probably did actually mess himself just now.

"Screw Fist. He dosn't pay us enough for this." The other one says as they begin to walk off.

"Well that was easy." I say as we continue onward.

As we enter Fist's office we hear him yell, "Why do I have to do everything myself?!" He then presses a button activating his turrents. Yourself huh?

We all duck behind cover, narrowly evading the turrents fire. As I try and think of a way to take the turrents out, Garrus jumps up launching an overload at one, destroying. Using him as a distraction, I jump out unloading on the other with my Avenger. Sheperd must have gotten the samed idea, as I see him firing as well. In no time the turrent is destoyed.

Without the turrents, Fist is screwed and he knows it. He comes out of cover without his gun, hands up pleading, "I surrender, don't kill me!"

Sheperd walks up with his pistol aimed at him. "Tell me where the quarian is and I won't have to shoot you in the kneecaps."

"She's not here. I don't know where she is. That's the truth!"

I decide to voice my opinion, "Bull crap."

Wrex decides to as well, "He's no use to you now. Let me kill him."

"Wait! Wait! I don't know where she is, but I know where you can find her." Well that dosn't make any sense. "The quarian isn't here. Said she'd only deal with the Shadow Broker himself."

"Face to face? Impossible." Thank you Wrex for stating the obvious. "Even I was hired through an agent."

Fist stands up with new found confidence. "Nobody meets the Shadow Broker. Ever. Even I don't know his true identity. But she didn't know that, I told her I'd set a meeting up. But when she shows up, it'll be Saren's men waiting for her."

Sheperd quickly closes the gap between them, pulling the gun up to Fist's head. "Tell me where that meeting is before I blow your lying head off!" Damn Shep, slow down on the gas a little.

"Here on the wards. The back alley by the markets. She's supposed to meet them right now. You can make it if you hurry." Before anybody can react, Wrex whips out his shotgun and blows Fist away.

"What are you doing!?" Kaiden asks alarmed.

"The Shadow Broker paid me to kill him. I don't leave jobs half done." True enough Wrex.

"Too many people died here. He deserved it." I just can't get used to Shep being a renegade. But we better hurry.

"Guys, I think we might want to hurry..."

* * *

**A/N: Not much to say here, just hope you enjoyed and hope to see you guys next time!**


	9. The Plot Thickens Not Really

**Danger Line**

**The Plot Thickens... Not Really**

After my obvious statement sinks in for a moment, Garrus chimes in, "I know where it is, follow me!" And so we begin running after him and befor we can leave the building we are jumped by more thugs. As I pull out my gun, Shepard does his biotic charge in there which is followed by four shotgun blasts. We all run around the corner to find he has killed all of them.

"Damn effecient Shepard." I note. He just smirks and continues on after Garrus. We keep going at a fast for about two minutes before we reach a red tinted room, if I had to take a guess I'd say this is it.

We stop at the base of the stairs and can hear some quiet chatter. I draw my Viper out as we go up the stairs and the voices become audible.

"No way. The deal's off." is the only thing I hear before Tali throws a mine at two of the assassins. Seeing that, I aim my sniper over the turians chest and give the trigger a nice double tap, knocking his shields off then head shot. As I aim up another guy, he gets charged and killed by Wrex. I look over to see another get blown away by gunfire. I look around some more to see that they're all dead.

While everyone else is checking around to make sure there's no one else, I take the initiative and approach Tali. "You okay?" I ask.

It takes her a second to respond, so I'm assuming she's a bit surprised. She then looks at me as if finally noticing me, "Oh, I'm fine. Not that I don't appreciate the help, but who are you?" Before I can give her an answer, Shepard strides up.

"You've got proof Saren is working with the geth. Hand it over." Come now Shep, you can't expect someone to give you something just because you tell them to.

"Not so fast. Who are you?" My point exactly.

"I don't have time for questions." He says back. "I need the evidence you have against Saren."

Tali seems to think it over. "I guess I owe you, but not out here in the open. We need to get somewhere safe."

Shepard looks back to us, "Alright, let's get back to Udina's office."

* * *

After a quiet travel back, we aren't in the door two seconds before Udina starts on his rant.

"You're not making my life easy Shepard. Firefights in the wards? An all-out assualt on Chora's Den? Do you know how many..." As he turns around he finally noitces the group Shep has assembled. I gotta say that his expression is priceless. I have never been able to safely say before that someone looks like they are ready to shit a brick and Udina sure looks like it.

"What's this?" He questions. "In your time away, you managed to double the size of your group? What have you been up to?" He dosn't sound to pleased.

"This Quarian can help us bring down Saren." Shepard states calmly. " I would've told you that if you hadn't jumped down my throat." Yeah you tell him. I guess in some ways a renegade Shep is good since he can say a lot of the things we want to say but can't.

Udina stands there in silence a moment. "I apologize Commander. This whole thing with Saren has me a bit on edge." He then looks to Tali, "Maybe we should just start this thing from the beginning Miss..?"

"My name is Tali. Tali' Zorah nar Rayya."

"We don't see many quarians here. Why did you leave the Flotilla?" Udina asks.

"I was on my Pilgimage, my rite of passage into adulthood."

"What kind of evidence did you find?" Shepard decides to ask. "How did you get it?"

My gosh this is boring. Now that I think about it. Why didn't Death ever send anyone else here? I mean, am I really the only person who isn't from this universe? It sucks enough that I get universe swapped, and it sucks even more that I'm by myself. Kind of odd I never considered this before. Oh look they're done.

"Wait, there's more." Tali adds in. "Saren wasn't working alone" Or they aren't done.

As Tali restarts the recording we hear Saren's voice, "Eden Prime was a major victory. The beacon has brought us one step closer to find the Conduit."

Then an asari voice comes in, "And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."

"I don't recongnize that other voice." Udina says. "The one talking about Reapers."

Shepard rubs the back of his neck, "I feel like I've heard of them before."

"According to the memory core, the Reapers were a hyper advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago." Tali elaborates. "The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction, and then they vanished. At least, that's what the geth believe."

Udina doesn't look like he's buying it, "Seems a little far-fetched to me."

Everyone just stands there quietly. Why aren't they saying anything? Oh, I'm assuming this is the time Shepard says something about his vision. That he never had...

"The vision on Eden Prime, it makes sense now. I saw the Protheans being eradicated by the Reapers." There we go.

Tali continues on, "The geth revere the Reapers as gods, the pinnacle of non-organic life, they believe Saren knows how to bring the Reapers back."

"The council is just going to love this." Udina remarks shaking his head.

"This is a lot to handle." Shep adds in. "They might just ignore everything we tell them." Probably.

Anderson decides to speak up. "No matter what they think about the rest of this, those audio files prove Saren's a traitor!"

"The captain is right. We need to present this to the Council right away." Obviously Udina. "We are going to go on ahead, you take a few minutes to prepare yourself."

After they leave, Ash ask Shepard, "What do we do about her? The quarian?" Before I can speak up about how her name is Tali, she says it first.

"My name is Tali!" She says irritated. She turns to Shep. "You saw me in the alley, you know what I can do. Let me come with you."

Shepard seems to think for a moment. "I'll take all the help I can get."

"Thanks, you won't regret this."

Shepard then turns to me, Kaiden, and Ash. "Anybody want to volunteer and take our new crew members back to the Normandy?"

I look back at both of them and they remain silent. I sigh, "I'll do it." He nods and then looks to Ash and Kaiden.

"Alright, you two are coming with me to the council."

* * *

I'm going to say now, don't try and fit four people into an aircar. Especially when one of them is a krogan.

The way back was mostly quiet because I really didn't feel like talking. After we get pile out of the car and near the bay that leads to the Normandy, Tali speaks up.

"So, back in the alley I never got your name." Oh yeah, I was going to tell her but then Shepard cut in.

"Right, well I'm Bryan Hartbarger." I reply with a smile.

"So Bryan, how did you end up with Shepard." She asks.

"Well, I was stationed on Eden Prime when the geth attacked. Ash and I happend to be lucky enough for Shepard and Kaided to come across us. Though I also activated the Prothean beacon, giving me the vision and rendering me unconscious. From there, I guess he decided to keep us."

She seems satisfied with that. As we reach the elevator to take us to the Normandy, Garrus asks me, "You said you were stationed on Eden Prime?" I nod. "So you're an Alliance marine?"

I nod again and ask, "Yeah, why?"

He just simply replies, "Oh, it's nothing." Okay, that was wierd.

As the elevator stops, I look back to them, "Welcome to the Normandy."

* * *

After giving everyone one a brief tour, Tali went to engineering and Garrus to the Mako. What a surprise, and Wrex didn't even take part in the tour.

I make my to my bed and lay there for a moment. Today was a tiring day running all around the Citadel. Before I know it, I'm asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the incredibly short chapter. First off, I was waiting for football to end and it didn't help that it wasn't right how it ended, I was annoyed with that and didn't feel like writing. Second, I have been questioning my writing ability lately and wondering if this is really worth the time but I finally decided it is. Now unfortunatly this WILL be the last chapter for a few weeks due to the trilogy coming out the 4th. Also, there is a plot relevent poll on my profile. Anyway, thanks for reading and hope to see you guys next time!**


End file.
